The Hangover
by EveDuncan
Summary: It's basically the movie the hangover except with the glass house gang, Shane, Eve, Micheal and where's Claire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own morganville and the idea is from Saint Ginger

Chapter 1

Shane's eyes opened and straight away his head was throbbing with pain. As he started to sit up the head ache just pounded at his skull like knives were being stabbed numerous times in his head. He prompt himself up on his elbows and looked around.

He was in the Glass House bathroom. Two small, thin, pale legs with black painted toes stuck out of the bathtub and a black combat boot with silver bats on one were sticking out of the bath. A blond head was a few feet away from Shane. Shane knew straight away that the person in the bath was Eve and Michael was the one on the floor.

"Michael?" Shane whispered

No reply.

"Michael!" Shane hissed quietly smacking Michael's head

"The fuck?" Michael woke up sniffling and wiping his mouth quickly

Shane's head throbbed as Michael yelled and he pressed a cold hand against his forehead. Eve woke up a second later and a combat boot landed on Shane's head.

"Mother-" Shane stopped half way because of the sound of a baby crying and looked towards the open bathroom door "what the hell?"

Shane pulled himself up using the sink and made his way to the crying. It was coming from Claire's room. He slowly pushed opened the door and found a little baby with a diaper, pink hat with a bunny and little pink shirt with a flower on it, on Claire's bed screaming. Michael came up behind him and looked at the baby.

"Whose baby is that?" he asked

"Like the fuck I know?" Shane answered "Check it's collar or something"

"Why the fuck is a baby crying in Claire's room?" Eve asked rubbing her eyes behind Shane and Michael

"Yep" Michael and Shane answered at the same time

"Why?" Eve asked pressing her hand against her head

"No fucking clue" Shane answered

"I'm getting an aspirin" Eve told them

She walked off back towards the bathroom and opened the cupboard in there. Pulled out the orange tablet container.

"Get me one two" Shane told her pressing his head against the door frame of Claire's bedroom door

Shane straightened up and walked towards his door. He opened it and found a dog sitting in the middle of the room. A large aggressive pit-bull. It growled at him and barked, digging it's claws deep into the wood floors. It barked more and more and louder and louder. Suddenly it ran straight towards Shane.

"Holy fuck" Shane cursed as he slammed the door and pressed his back against it

A second later there was a thud from the dog ramming it's head into Shane's door, then scratches came from the other side. Eve came up to him.

"The hell are you dong?" she asked

"There is a dog in my room. A crazy, fucking rabid dog in my room" Shane answered

"No there is.." Eve opened the door and slammed it when she saw the dog "Ok there is a pit-bull in your room. Why the hell is there a pit bull in your room?"

"I don't know" Shane hissed

"Where is my wedding ring?" Eve asked

Shane looked and saw Eve's ring was missing.

"Guys?" Michael called out

"Yeah" Eve and Shane answered

Michael came towards them with one of his sleeves pulled up. He was staring at something on his arm.

"What's wrong baby?" Eve asked

"I have a tattoo of Claire's face on my arm" Michael told them and turned his arm towards them

On his arm was a tattoo of a smiling black and white Claire. It had some roses around her face and a few birds flying in the background.

"What the hell?" Eve looked at it

"Wait guys...Where's Claire?" Shane asked

Michael and Eve looked around the messed up top floor.

"CLAIRE!" Eve yelled

Shane clutched his head as it throbbed.

"God not so loud Eve" he snapped

Eve rolled her eyes and went down the stairs and looked around.

"Guys, what are we going to do with the baby?" Michael asked

"We will leave it here and go find Claire" Shane answered

"Shane, there is a fucking pit-bull in your room. It will eat it" Michael looked at him

"Guys, Claire's not down stairs and neither is my ring" Eve told them coming back upstairs

Shane and Michael both looked at her in disbelief.

"Well now where fucked" Shane said

"What the hell do we do now?" Eve asked

"More importantly the fuck happened to us last night?" Michael asked

"What the fuck happened to us?" Eve asked as they sat around a table

"Check your pocket" Michael ordered

They all reached into there pockets and pulled every thing out. Eve pulled a recipt to a club and Shane had a hospital bracelet.

"Shane, you were in the hospital?" Eve asked

"I have no fucking clue" Shane answered

"Ok, this can be good. We can use these. Find out what the hell happened" Michael told them

As Eve, Michael and Shane made there way out after they figured out that they would go look for Claire. After they all had gotten dressed. Eve had the baby in a baby carrier and Shane had put the pit bull on a lead. They made there way out to the parking lot to find not the car Michael had.

"Why is a cop car in the parking lot?" Eve asked

Michael and Shane exchanged glances.

"Fuck it, let's just deal with it" Shane said and walked around to the drivers seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane walked towards the police car on the law, followed by Michael and Eve. Eve had the baby in a baby carrier. When Michael opened the door for the back it slamed into the baby and she started to cry.

"What the fuck Michael?" Eve yelled.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Michael apologized.

"Damn straight. Now get in the car" Eve snapped.

The three of them soon found themselves sitting in Morganville traffic on there way to the hospital. Shane beat the horn a few times and both him and Eve were fine sitting in a police car. Michael, not so much.

"This is so illegal" he stated finally.

"Dude, look on the fun side of it" Shane told him.

"Fun side Shane? What is the fun side? Yeah it's fun to be sitting in traffic in a stolen police car with a possible missing child in the back seat. Out of all of that, what is fun?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"I think the police car bit is" Eve answered.

"Babe, I love you, but not helping right now" Michael told her.

"Michael shut up, Claire would love this" Shane said.

Both Eve and Michael looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Shane, Claire would probably being kicking your ass for driving this around and would possibly lecture you on your rights" Michael told him.

"Or the laws of physics" Eve added and they all laughed.

"Yeah she probably would, but right now all that matters is figuring out what happened last night and where Claire is" and then Shane turned on the sirens and pulled onto the sidewalk, filled with people.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Michael asked panicked.

"Calm down Cinderellla" Shane ordered as he pulled out the speaker "Attention please move out of the way. I repeat move out of the way"

"I wanna get out. Let me out Shane" Michael said as they drove down the street.

The whole time Shane ignored him as he drove.

"I should have been a fucking cop" he finally said.

They finally got to the hospital and found Dr. Mills. He explained to them how Shane came in with a concussion and two broken ribs. None of them had any idea what happened.

"Was Claire with us?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, she was, whaked out of her mind, but there. There was also no baby" Dr. Mills said standing up "Now if you excuse me I have a surgery to get to on the next floor"

"Sir, we just need a few more minutes" Shane said presenting a 20.

"Yeah, put it right in there" Shane put it in Dr. Mills lab coat pocket "Walk with me"

Finally Dr. Mills got Shane's file and they walked down a hallway as he told them what was on it.

"Ok, here we go. Patient: Shane Collins. Arival: 2:45. Minor concusion like I said and two broken ribs. All pretty standared" Dr. Mills told them.

"Were we talking about something else? Somewhere we were going?" Michael asked.

"Actually yeah. You guys kept talking about a wedding" Dr. Mills told them.

"No shit, Michael and Eve are getting married soon" Shane stated.

"No not soon, one you said you were coming from at the marriage chapel" Dr. Mills told them.

"We are not leaving the baby in the car?" Michael said.

"She'll be fine I cracked the window" Shane shot back entering the chapel.

"What if they don't remember us?" Eve asked.

"Well lets just see about that then" Shane answered making his way towards a man and a woman "Excuse me, sir" the man turned around "Hi"

"Ahhh, look at these guys" the man said with an accent "What happen? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me"

The man, Eddie, pulled Shane into a hug and patted him on the back .Shane, Eve and Michael looked at them man with confussion. Neither one of them remembered who he was.

"Let me tell you all something. I know some sick people, but this guy" Eddie pointed at Michael "he is the fucking craziest bastard I ever met"

"Him?" both Eve and Shane asked at the same time in disbelief.

"Yes, this man. What is going on with you, you crazy motherfucker?" Eddie asked pulling Michael into a hug "What no hug back?"

"Uh sorry Eddie, where just having a problem with remembering last night" Michael answered.

Before he could saying anything else Eddie inturupted by saying "Where is you beautiful wife?"


End file.
